Sam
by A-Furry-Reborn
Summary: Samual seeks revenge when evil pride leader Zareem orders his brother's death after an past attack on his pride from an African Tribe. Zareem bows to kill any human who steps upon Serengeti. Samual meets Simba and his pride and a lioness along the way searching for Zareem. The moment finally comes when Zareem and Samual come face to face.


Samuel could still remember that fateful day: No matter how many years has slipped by, he still woke up with memories of his brother's maimed body, mangled almost beyond recognition. He had been bitten and scratched like a chewing toy, and from that day on, he had been preparing himself for revenge.

Sam had trained and trained and trained, never giving up, no matter how hard it seemed at times. Waking up every morning at 6 am, hitting the gym, learning fighting techniques, making sure his body could withstand far more damage than any average human could, was fundamental for him to be successful when the time finally arrived.

It took Samuel a long time to discover precisely why his innocent brother had been murdered by that cold-blooded lion. Zareen, the pride leader of one of the many groups serving under King Simba, was well known for his cruelty and ruthlessness. Simba had tried to keep peace, everyone knew this, yet this power-hungry lion had always managed to slip just beneath his radar while ruling his own pride with an iron first.

Zareen ruled over the Fatal Land pride and had for many years. Samuel could have, long ago, felt bad for this lion, considering everything his family had gone through. It was not a secret that his partner and most cubs had been brutally murdered by cruel poachers, but that was no excuse to go around and harm any human who happened to be around just to get even!

Sam finally decided he was ready to face his enemy, finally, after so many years plotting and training. He wanted to make sure no other creature got hurt in his search for revenge, as that would lower him to Zareen's level, so he needed to take his time and be smart about it.

As Samuel walked through the savannah with his scout bag behind his back and everything he needed for the long journey carefully packed, he took the time to admire the fantastic landscape which surrounded him. He could not deny that if the reason for his trip had been any other than it was, he would, in fact, be enjoying himself.

In the distance, Sam was sure he noticed the strangest pair he had ever seen in his life: A meerkat and warthog strolling around as if they had not a single worry in the world, chatting and humming as they walked by to the beautiful riverside.

Walking closer, Samuel could hear them singing and laughing, making silly but amusing jokes, and not looking too concerned by the proximity of a human.

"Hello," Samuel greeted them. "Hope I'm not bothering you guys."

"Not at all!" The meerkat replied with an amused smile, looking him up and down and then climbing onto the warthog's head and stretching his tiny hand toward him "I'm Timon, and this underneath me is the charming Pumba."

"Pleasure meeting you" The low voiced warthog bowed his head just as Samuel was stretching Timon's hand, making the meerkat fall over his arm, holding on not to fall onto the floor.

"Hey, Pumba, careful!" He hissed, but after Pumba apologized, he chuckled and jumped onto the floor, patting the dust off his fur "Well, no harm done. So, my tall human, to what do we owe the honor of a homo sapiens' visit?"

Samuel could not help but chuckle at the odd and chill sense of humor of these two animals and smiled at both of them.

"I'm actually searching for someone."

"King Simba? I'm a close friend, I could definitely introduce you two" Timon boasted, and rubbed his fingers against his chest, in a smug yet adorable way.

"Well, I'd love meeting him someday, but regretfully, no. My business here is not quite as pleasant. I'm looking for a lion, his name is Zareen."

At the mention of this name, both animals tensed up visibly, and Pumba shook his head immediately.

"Oh, no no, no," He mumbled anxiously. "You do not want to find that lion. He's mean, mean I tell you!"

"Come on, man, let me introduce you to King Simba and lovely Queen Nala. You'll love them!"

Samuel sighed, knowing meeting the King and Queen would be far more pleasant, yet he had a mission to fulfill, and he couldn't go astray from it.

"Regretfully, I won't be able to follow your advice. I'd really appreciate any pointers, though"

"Well…" Timon mumbled and shrugged as he realized there was no way to change this pale man's mind. "There is a member of his pride that surely will be truly helpful. She's a lovely young lioness: Her name is Tembi. She usually comes to the riverbank around midday, so you'll meet her in an hour or so if you stick around."

So Samuel decided to do just that, following his new friends' advice. Lucky for him, Timon and Pumba chose to stick around as well and keep him company, so he at least got to chat with them.

As midday arrived, however, Samuel began looking around, waiting for her arrival, and boy was he not disappointed.

A lean, limber lioness approached the riverbank with smooth gracefulness, her every movement a work of art. Samuel could barely focus on anything but her, and if his revenge weren't so pressing, he would have forgotten all about it right then and there. Her fur was a light shade of cream, and her

eyes as green as the savannah's grass. She was a vision on four legs, and Samuel was so stunned he couldn't even speak until Timon introduced them.

"Miss Tembi, Miss Tembi, come, come!" He coaxed the young lioness to approach. "You must meet our good friend, Samuel. He's a human, as you can see, but don't fret: He's a good guy. Chill as us!"

Tembi chuckled at Timon's silliness and bowed her head gently in Samuel's direction.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Samuel" She greeted him, her green eyes focused entirely on him. She had rarely seen pale-skinned humans around these lands. He was handsome, albeit older, but she rather fancied it. It made him look experienced and wise. And his eyes, she was immediately mesmerized by them: So blue and intense!

"It's a pleasure meeting you as well, Tembi" He smiled at her as well, his smile inviting and sweet. He had nothing against lions as a whole, so he refused to judge them all for what this cruel pride leader had done to his only brother.

"Samuel is new to the savannah, perhaps you can show him around?" Timon asked, giving his newfound friend a little wink.

"Well, I have some free time today!" She replied immediately. Samuel had no way of knowing it, but she hated returning home. Her father ruled the pride with an iron fist, and she was always searching for excuses to escape his watchful eye.

"Thank you, that's truly appreciated," Samuel replied, following behind her.

As it turned out, it wasn't just that evening that they spent together. Over the next few days, Samuel and Tembi spent almost every afternoon together, chatting about their lives and getting to know each other better.

It took him some time to finally admit who he was looking for, and Tembi looked immediately stunned.

"Did Timon tell you who I am?" She asked, and blinked at him looking confused at her question. "I'm Zareen's daughter."

Samuel gasped silently, looking away from her beautiful green eyes. He had grown fond of the gorgeous lioness and didn't want to cause her any pain, but he still refused to let go of his revenge.

"Why are you looking for my father? He's not the kind of lion you want to meet, Samuel, he's a dangerous creature. Please, stay away from him" She pleaded with him.

"I'm sorry, Pembi, but I can't do that. Your father… he's responsible for the death of someone very close to me."

"Death?" She asked, stunned. She looked him up and down, and suddenly recognition washed over her. She had been a pup back then, but still, she could remember the day her father had ordered the murder of that poor tourist. And he looked so similar to Samuel…

"Your father ordered my brother's death, Pembi" He explained in a quiet tone of voice, unable to look her way.

"I… I remember that day, Samuel. You look so much like him. I never knew his name! One of those tour groups were taking pictures, they had done nothing wrong, but my father was after blood. They lead that poor man toward Fatal Rock. I saw it all, it was terrible! I will never forget his screams of pain, I tried to argue with my father, but he pinned me to the floor and forced me to watch. Told me it would make me stronger."

She sobbed silently, shaking her head in regret.

"I'm so sorry! I should have done something!"

Samuel knelt by her side and hugged Tembi tenderly to him. Her fur was so soft, her warmth so inviting.

"No, Pembi, don't say that. I've heard rumors about your father. He is ruthless, he would have harmed you if you tried to intervene."

"Let me help you now… let me aid you in your revenge" She whispered, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"No… No, I can't allow you to sacrifice your life and your position in the pride. I just can't allow this to happen." He ran his fingers over her smooth fur tenderly "This is my revenge, and I have been working on it for a long time. I don't' have anything to lose, while you are so young and hold so much promise."

"What can I do, then?"

"Tell me about your father, help me understand him better… that will give me a better fighting chance."

Tembi agreed to do precisely that, and so they got to spend two more days together, enjoying their companionship, feeling complete next to each other. They could feel themselves falling for each other, and it was harder and harder to resist those emotions.

They came up with a plan together, with Tembi telling her new friend and crush exactly what road her father took when coming back from meeting with other pride leaders. The next meeting was the following evening, and thus, they had one last night together before Samuel's opportunity was finally upon him.

"I might not survive my encounter with your father," Samuel admitted, and Tembi sobbed quietly, wanting to assure him he'd survive. She wasn't certain this would be the case, though, as he was a human and her father was strong and mighty, even at his age. "Stay with me tonight, please… If this is to be my last night on earth, at least I want it to be a time to remember."

She smiled warmly at him, and nodded, moving closer to him as he sat on a fallen tree trunk. She rubbed her furry face tenderly against his own face and neck.

"I want to stay with you, Sam" She replied sweetly, as he rolled his hands over her fur, enjoying her smoothness and warmth.

The time to speak was done, they both knew it. Paws and hands rolled over each other's bodies, as Samuel removed his clothes without any real rush. They had all night, and he wasn't going to just use Tembi for his pleasure and then leave. He wanted to make this night memorable for his beautiful lioness.

He kissed her deeply, enjoying her smell and her warm body, caressing her limber body as she carefully scratched his chest, making sure not to use too much of her claws to keep him from being harmed. She purred against his ear as she licked him with her ample, smooth tongue. She didn't stop licking him just on his face, though: She continued down his chest, his stomach, and his growing bulge, enjoying his unique taste and aroma.

Samuel caressed her tenderly, patting her stomach, her nipples, rubbing and pinching gently. His fingers finally reached that warm, inviting corner between her thighs, making her purr even further, moaning as he made sure a quivering tingle spread all over her body.

"Are you ready, love?" He asked, hiding his face among her light fur, and looked up into her eyes as she nodded eagerly.

"Yes," She whispered back, her purring so intense he could feel it against his body. Samuel positioned himself behind her, rubbing his engorged manhood against her entrance, making sure she was moist and ready for him before pushing inside her.

Both of them moaned and gasped in each other's arms as Sam pushed himself inside her over and over again, with a smooth and gentle. He was in no hurry and wanted her to enjoy every second of their time together before sunrise arrived.

He felt Tembi begin pushing back against his thrusts as she tensed up, clearly getting close to her first orgasm, and so Samuel rested his hands on her hips, guiding her movements sensually as he continued to thrust into her, grunting in arousal.

"I'm… going to cum, Sam!" She squealed, and Samuel leaned forward, resting against her furry back and kissing her neck sensually.

"Cum for me, love" He whispered warmly, continuing to thrust in and out of her, focusing on her pleasure before his own.

It wasn't long before the spasms of her own orgasm pushed him over the edge, making Samuel experience a powerful, sensual orgasm inside the beautiful lioness he had fallen madly in love with.

"I love you, Tembi!" He exclaimed as he sank himself inside her, quivering with pleasure against her gorgeous, limber body.

"I love you too!" Her words were interrupted by sweet, lovely moans, their pleasure merging together and creating a perfect moment neither of them would forget as long as they lived.


End file.
